


Jiiiiiiisssshhhhhwwwaaaaaa

by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou



Series: Operation Annoy Josh [5]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:12:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou/pseuds/HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: ‘What's so interesting about Twitter’ Tyler pouted while sniffling to himself.





	

Tyler wasn’t feel that good. 

His nose was blocked, his throat was sore and his head was pounding. All he wanted to do was lay in his bed cuddled up with Josh but he was ignoring him. Again.

Tyler sighed, throwing head back and hitting his head against the wall behind him. Josh was once again ignoring for his phone and had been for the past two hours. Tyler had tried to be patient and wait for Josh to be done on his phone, thinking that he had been doing something important like checking his emails, but when he walked past him ten minutes before he had saw that Josh was only on Twitter.  

‘ _ What's so interesting about Twitter’ _ Tyler pouted while sniffling to himself.

Tyler pulled the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands and nibbled on his bottom lip while trying to come up with another plan to get Josh’s attention on him, where it belonged. 

‘ _ What should I do?’ _ Tyler sighed to himself. ‘ _ I don’t feel like trying to think of a plan. I’ll just keep it simple this time.’ _

Tyler dragged himself up from his seat and stumbled over to where Josh was sitting. He sat down and leaned heavily on Josh’s shoulder and sighed when that didn’t get a reaction from Josh.

“Jishwa.” Tyler croaked and didn’t get any indication that Josh had heard him.

Tyler cleared his throat before speaking again.

“Jiiissshwaaaa.” Tyler said, his voice sounding a little clearer and Josh hummed in response but still didn’t look away from his phone.

“Jiiiiiiisssshhhhhwwwaaaaaa.” Tyler dragged out. Josh just hummed again.

“JIIIIIIISSSSHHHHWWWAAAAAA.” Tyler shouted in Josh’s ear while cuddling into his shoulder.

As soon as he finished shouting he started to cough. It was the coughing that finally got Josh to drag his eyes away from his phone and as soon as he got a good look at Tyler’s face he jumped up from his seat and ran towards the kitchen.

Josh came back into the room moments later with a glass of water in his hands which he handed over to Tyler when he was close enough.

Tyler gulped down that water greedily, enjoying the soothing feeling of the water as it hit his throat. Josh had sat down next to Tyler as soon as he had began to drink and had been rubbing calming circles onto his back.

“You okay Ty?” Josh asked when Tyler finally stopped drinking the water.

“I wanna go to bed.” Tyler pouted up at Josh.

The next thing Tyler knew he was in Josh’s arms and on his way towards his bedroom. Tyler cuddled into Josh’s shoulder as he made his past the furniture and into the bedroom. 

Tyler was then gently placed on the bed while Josh pulled the blanket back and Josh then encouraged Tyler to move into the right place. When he did Josh then pulled the blanket over him and then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

When Josh made a move to leave the room Tyler grabbed a hold of his wrist and pouted up at him.

“Please come cuddle with me Jish.” Tyler begged and Josh only smiled before making his way to the other side of the bed before pulling off his shirt and getting under the blankets.

Tyler immediately cuddle up into Josh’s side and buried his face in his neck and sighed when he felt Josh wrap his arm around his waist.

“Thank you Josh.” Tyler whispered and pressed a kiss and the closest piece of skin, which was Josh’s shoulder.

“No need to thank me Ty. Just try and get some sleep and hopefully you’ll feel better when you wake up.” Josh whispered and that was when Tyler felt Josh’s hand start to run through his hair and couldn’t help but relax in further into Josh’s side.

**“Good night Ty” Tyler felt a kiss being pressed against his cheek before he finally fell asleep feeling content. **

 

**Thanks for reading! I hope you are enjoying it. Feedback would be appreciated! Stay alive frens |-/**

 


End file.
